Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Ghost
by sappyx
Summary: AU Harry is suppose to find the horcruxes but he defeats Voldemort another way. How? Read the story. HG RHr
1. Plans

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Harry Potter Univerese, what did you think? I only invented the plot and the new characters.

Summary: Harry Potter is at Privet Drive fufilling Dumbledores wish. Voldemort is planning something. The Order has been informed of the plan, but what happens when Voldemort finds himself in a glass case? What is Dumbledore doing as a ghost, and what will Harry's 7th year be like, without worrying about Voldemort or anything else for once. If you want to find out the why are you reading this summary, go find out yourself, I am not going to reveal the whole plot to you in a summary.

* * *

**Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Ghost**

Plans

"Dammit, when was that bastard's birthday again." Voldemort hissed, "Lucius, when was it again, tell me now!"

"July 31st, master"

"You inconsiderate fool, how dare you question my intelligence!" He spat, "I knew when it was, and for insulting me you shall die now!"

"But, master you asked me…"

And the last thing Lucius Malfoy saw was a flash of green light, before he went to hell.

* * *

At Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Harry Potter was in his room reading the Daily Prophet. 

**MASS BREAK OUT FROM AZKABAN**

_ Last Night, All the Death Eaters from Azkaban, have escaped. Beware for Rookwood, Nott, Mancair, Malfoy, Jugson, Dolohov, Lestrange, Crabbe, and Goyle. They are extremely dangerous, so run for your lives before they come and kill you. Who cares about your family save yourself before you die, run for your own life! Dumbledore is dead we are all doomed; hide yourself before they kill you! There is no hope left, our hero, the boy who lived, is not offering to help us defeat You-Know-Who. If you are reading this Potter please come to the Ministry, you are our only hope to defeat Lord Thingy!_

"Idiots, why can't they realize I can't save everyone," Harry ranted, "Stupid Ministry bastards trying to lure me out, probably that dumbass Rufus."

Harry got up and thought about what he had to do. He had to find the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort. "Damn Prophecy, damn Horcruxes, damn Voldemort, damn Snape, damn Malfoy, damn the stupid fate crap, when was he going to get a normal life" he thought to himself, while punching the wall until his knuckles started to bleed.

Harry started thinking about the incident that happened at the end of last year, when Snape killed Dumbledore. "Damn that bastard I am going to hex him into the next dimension" Harry muttered to himself, and blew up his chair.

"Stupid Snape and Voldemort, they will regret they were ever born." Harry said to himself, and started blowing up the ceiling(it kept repairing itself).

Harry had been preparing himself to find the remaining Horcruxes, so he can defeat the stupid snake face. He practiced spells that could dissolve objects to nothing, locator spells, anything he found useful, and also the Unforgivable Curses.

He already had a lifetime sentence to Azkaban for practicing the unforgivables, but no one had come to arrest him. "Stupid idiots, at least they were smart enough to stay away from me." Harry said to himself.

Looks like the Ministry was too scared to come after him, afraid they would die a horrible death. Well they were partly right, except it will not be horrible, it would be painful and devastating.

Harry looked at the clock, 3:00 a.m.

"Damn, it's late, need some sleep."

* * *

Voldemort was devising his plan to kill the boy when his worthless Death Eaters reported the good news. 

"Master, the boy is alone, the only thing protecting him is Dumbledore's wards, but we can kill him the moment he becomes of age."

"Good job Nott, now here is your reward." Voldemort hissed, "You can be my guinea pig for my new curse."

"I-I-I-am honored M-m-master," Nott stammered.

"_Impres Salazar_"

Nott screamed with pain, like he was hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

Slowly a black snake appeared on his forehead.

"Ah, it was successful." Voldemort hissed, "Now you will be loyal to people with Salazar Slytherin's blood, and that means me."

"My followers, the boy is about to die, I would like you guys to kill anyone in my path."

"Yes, Master," everyone mumbled.

Out of no where, Draco Malfoy, apparated in and screamed, "You will pay for killing my family, you mother fucker!"

"Avada Kedavra." Malfoy shouted at the top of his lungs.

A flash of green light came out of his wand, and moments later the last remaining Malfoy lay there lifeless, with the dark figure standing over him talking to the dead body.

"Foolish boy, your whole family was worthless," Voldemort snarled.

"Bella gather everyone else, we shall kill Potter along with everything within a mile of him"

"Yes, master," the dark haired woman replied.

* * *

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Mad-Eye Moody was discussing the on what to do with Harry.

"We have heard from Draco Malfoy that Harry will be personally attacked by Voldemort himself," Kingsley Shacklebolt reported, "He came to find me and told me everything he knew about Voldemort, and said he was going to try and murder Voldemort himself. He was gone before I had time to capture him."

"It could be a trap for all we know, and according to Malfoy his family was all murdered by Voldemort, and he is hiding in an abandoned building near Little Whining." Remus Lupin said.

"Yes, Remus is right, who knows what that prat is up to." replied Tonks.

"Since we do not stand a chance against him right now, we have two options. We can either attack Voldemort now or retrieve Harry on his birthday," Arthur Weasley said, "and I think retrieving Harry is safer, and we will still have the element of surprise if they do attack."

"Good thinking Arthur," Moody replied, "The moment Harry turns seventeen, we are going to get him, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," replied the whole order.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. "Damn my head hurts." He thought to himself.

Harry glanced at the clock, and realized he would be 17 in an hour. "Well, I better start packing." Harry muttered and began packing.

Once he was ready and his shrunken trunk in his pocket, he got ready to apparate to Voldemort's orphanage. One minute until midnight, and loud noises started to creep into his bedroom. What the hell was going on outside. Could the Order be trying to retrieve him? Well to bad for them I'm going to apparate right when I turn Seventeen. "10 seconds until he was Seventeen" Harry said to himself, and then he could leave this place forever.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0...his window was shattered.

* * *

A/N: My first fic ever, hope you enjoy. I personally do not like it, but my friend said I had to post because he said it was good. I wrote this story for fun, so i don't care if you review or not, it's not like they do anything. (But feel free to review if you want)  



	2. Voldemort's Downfall, Again

Disclaimer: My idea, J.K Rowlings storyline.

A/N: I decided to add this chapter, but I might not post ch 3 for a while because I am working on other fic, but dont worry I will continute this...someday.

Voldemort's Downfall, Again

"What the hell is going on out there," Harry shouted and looked out the window, "Oh my fucking god that bastard is here."

He ran into the battle of Death Eaters and Order members. "Snape you mother fucker I'm going to kill you!" Harry roared.

"Ah, Potter what a pleasure to see you again," Snape said coldly as he apparated in front of him.

"Fuck you bitch, die, _Avada Kedavra,_" Harry yelled, and Snape was dead with the shock on his face.

"What now Snivellous, didn't think I had the courage to kill you?"

Harry saw another person he had been itching to kill, and ran without noticing the killing curses that shot past him.

Bellatrix Lestrange had just stunned an Auror before she noticed Potter charging at her.

"Is ickle-baby Potter wanting revenge for his dear godfather?" she laughed mockingly.

"Shut it fat-ass, _Avada Kedavra_," Harry shouted without and hesitation.

Bellatrix looked like her eyes had been hit by an enlargement charm, as she realized what Harry said, and died after she whispered, "What the…"

"That's what you get for underestimating me, you bitch!" Harry roared triumphantly before helping the rest of the Order.

It was a long battle, Aurors and Death Eaters were flying every where. Harry saw Rookwood killed by Tonks, before he punched an unsuspecting Mancair and knocked all 32 teeth into his brain. "There aren't much people left, and where the hell was Voldemort, wasn't he here?" Harry thought, and rushed into the middle of the remaining duels.

There were only Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Harry against ten death eaters, and Voldemort himself, who had appeared after he thought it was safe enough, bloody coward. Of course he wouldn't dare fight without making sure he would win. Fool.

Harry analyzed the scene. Kingsley died honorably, after he had taken out 70 death eaters.

The whole street was full of dead people, and in front of Number 4, Privet Drive, stood the survivors. The remaining Members and Death Eaters started hexing each other, leaving Harry and Voldemort alone.

Harry and Voldemort glared at each other.

Voldemort walked slowly to Harry and smirked.

"You have nothing to protect you now Potter, and I have nothing else to say, _Avada Kedavra_" Voldemort croaked.

Harry without thinking, shouted the killing curse right back him, forgetting about the Horcruxes.

Green light connected with green light, and the colors mixed. Both wizards shocked, the beam turned white and began to shine. Voldemort was prepared to break the connection of golden light, but this was different.

Priori Incantatem was going to happen again, but why was the beam white? It become so bright, that everyone was temporarily blinded. Both wands started to vibrate like Harry's broom had when it was jinxed. Harry hung on to his wand with all his strength. When the light died away, everyone froze, looking at the unbelievable string of light. The two killing curses had mixed and became…purple.

Everyone immediately stopped their duels and gaped at the purple beam that connected the two phoenix core wands. Harry couldn't understand what happened but he didn't seem able to move. A voice called out to him, " Harry, you must break the connection when the time comes."

"What the hell, who is that," Harry whispered, but he had no choice, except to listen to that person.

* * *

Lupin seizing his chance, killed the rest of the unsuspecting Death Eaters, while they were busy staring at their master. "Looks like Voldemort couldn't get any followers with an IQ higher then 100, they could have killed us, Voldemort was the downfall of his own followers." He muttered before shooting the killing curse at the struggling Voldemort, who was already in complete shock, and did not notice the curse coming right at him.

Tonks and Moody understanding what Lupin was trying to do, followed, while Arthur Weasley was on the ground suffering from the Crutiactious curse.

Harry noticed what was going on and kept Voldemort concentrated on him and only him. "Looks like you are going to fail again Tom Bastard Riddle, with a Muggle father, and will not admit he is a half-blood." Harry laughed, and his diversion succeeded as Voldemort pushed hard with his wand.

Voldemort shrilled his final words in his human body, "DAMN YOU POTTER I WILL KILL YOU TODAY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD."

With all his mite the Dark Lord thrust all his magic into the beam, only to realize Potter wasn't there anymore. Before he could do anything, he was back into his half-life form again.

Voldemort knew what had happened, and started to flee.

"You can't get away this time you bastard!" Harry roared, "Stupefy!"

The survivors surrounded the Dark Wizard, and smiled.

Voldemort was stunned, immobilized, weakened, and half-dead.

Without any hesitation, Harry concealed Voldemort in a small glass cube, and laughed harder then he ever had. "The so-called Greatest Dark Lord of all time is trapped in a glass case, how pathetic," Harry managed to say before he started laugh.

Taken aback the survivors, started to smile wider, and after looking at the situation, they started laughing also. Arthur Weasley said, " Yes, now I can have more time exploring my muggle artifacts!"

Mad-Eye Moody laughed, for the first time in ten years, and Remus and Tonks started doing a dance around the trapped Voldemort. Voldemort, if it was possible, was blushing, and trying to shout through the sound-proof case. It was the most embarrassing moment in his life.

Molly Weasley apparated on the spot when she was informed by her clock. She saw Voldemort and started shrieking like mad and ran in circles.

"Calm down Mollywobbles, he is trapped."

"ARTHUR WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IN PUBLIC!"

"Uh was nice knowing you people, congratulations on capturing Voldemort, I'll go get the kids, I'll bring the kids here to celebrate!"

He disapparated before his wife could get to him. Immediately She followed.

A minute later Arthur was back with the kids.

"Enjoy kids!"

_CRACK_. _CRACK_.

"Children where is your dear father?" Molly said in a falsely sweet tone.

They ignored her, and started cheering along with the rest.

If things couldn't get weirder, it did. Ron looked at Voldemort and started snogging Hermione senseless, with all his senses lost in his happiness. Charlie ran over and danced with the werewolf and metamorphmagus. Harry ran to Ginny and said, "I love you."

That was all she needed to hear before Harry was attacked by her lips. Molly gave up and started to cheer along with everyone else.

Thousand of cracks could be heard of people apparating into the scence.

It seemed like Privet Drive had gone insane with laughter and cheers.

"Arthur, did you really have to bring everyone here?"

"Of course Molly, this way I can hide if you are angry."

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME!"

"Uh… talk to you later!"

_CRACK_.

* * *

Everyone was happy and celebrating, until there eye popped out from the sockets, because there in front of them was Albus Dumbledore, on top of Voldemort.

"As I was saying James, Harry was excellent at Quidditch, he was the youngest seeker in a century."

Dumbledore looked around, and couldn't help but shout, "BLOODY HELL."

* * *

Enjoy! R&R? 


End file.
